


metamerism

by redpaint



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships, Partner sharing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpaint/pseuds/redpaint
Summary: The many, many, second thoughts that Daniel has had about this arrangement—that it’s stupid, risky, messy, and leaves him a bit of a third wheel—become irrelevant, because, well, Charles’smouth. On hisdick.





	metamerism

“Deeper,” Lewis says, and Charles complies. He fights a gag and takes Daniel’s cock just that little bit further into his mouth so the head buries deep in the tight, wet grip of his throat. Daniel lets out a loud groan, and then another when Charles swallows around him. The many, many, second thoughts that Daniel has had about this arrangement—that it’s stupid, risky, messy, and leaves him a bit of a third wheel—become irrelevant, because, well, Charles’s _mouth_. On his _dick_.

Lewis isn’t a bad sight either, lounging in the armchair a few feet from where Daniel’s sitting on the edge of the bed, his open robe framing his mosaic of tattoos and the hard line of his dick inside his Tommy underwear. He looks preternaturally calm. If it were Daniel in his place, getting a close-up view of Charles and his wicked little mouth deepthroating a rival as ruggedly handsome as himself, he’s not sure he would be able to stop himself from touching. At least touching himself.

But Lewis seems more than happy, satisfied even, to sit back and deliver quiet little commands that Charles obeys without even a glance in his direction. Daniel is not their first, and he's not going to think about who might have come before him. Instead, he redoubles his focus on the slide of Charles’s tongue, how it’s soft and firm in turns, rubbing the underside of his cock in a steady rhythm. It takes his breath away, makes him gasp a little in between moans. Charles is looking up at him from under his eyelashes, keeping his eyes locked on Daniel's as he swallows him down over and over.

“Fuck, oh my god Charles. If you keep going I’m gonna—should I?” Daniel looks between Charles and Lewis. He hasn't been this unsure during sex since he was a teenager. He just wants one of them to tell him that he’s doing it right.

Charles pulls off with a cough, but still jerks him with one hand, aided by the mess of saliva that trails from the tip of Daniel's cock to Charles's shining lower lip. Lewis is staring at them appreciatively, like someone might admire a baroque sculpture.

“Hands and knees, facing me,” Lewis says, and Charles nods and breathes _okay_, then gets to his feet. Lewis is playing with the waistband of his underwear now, running a thumb under the elastic and over the leaking head of his dick. There’s a wet spot on his stomach that shines in the warm light of the hotel room. Daniel has to close his eyes and take a steadying breath. If this is some sort of crazy sex dream then it will be one for the history books, and if not then he’s going to try and make it last.

There’s a bit of shuffling around on the bed, fumbling with the condom, but then Charles is laid out in front of him. Daniel wants to admire the graceful line of his spine, the understated muscularity of his shoulders, but he can’t take his eyes off Charles’s hole and how it spreads around his fingers as he pushes them in. Charles was prepped before he got here, because of course he was, and it’s just another element that leaves Daniel feeling like he's a character in a side quest, unable to see the entirety of whatever game Lewis and Charles are playing at. However, it also means that Charles is already pushing back on his fingers and arching his back.

“Please, please, please,” Charles begs, and Daniel, knowing himself to be a benevolent and merciful lover, moves to replace his fingers with his cock.

Lewis finally breaks eye contact with Charles to look up at him. “You should fuck him now,” Lewis says, and Daniel almost wants to object, that's one thing he didn’t really need to be told, he’s not an _idiot_, but then Charles keens and Daniel thinks maybe it's not really for his own benefit at all.

Daniel holds Charles by the hips and pushes in slow. It’s been longer than he would like to admit, but he reads Charles’s body and watches for some of the tension to loosen before he draws back and fucks into him with more force. God, yeah, it’s good. He can do this, no problem, it’s just like riding a bike except it’s fucking your university-aged friend and co-worker in front of the greatest driver of the century, who is also his partner or something. Just like that.

It quickly becomes overwhelming: the slick heat of Charles around him compounding with the sight of Lewis’s cock disappearing between his slick fingers, and Lewis’s near-constant litany of _fuck baby, look at you_’s and _you’re taking it so well, they’re all gonna know what a slut you are, aren’t they_’s murmured over the sound of skin on skin. Daniel wants to hold off, make this worth everyone’s while, but he’s slowly losing it. He digs his fingernails into the palm of his hand and grits his teeth.

Lewis’s breath is catching in his throat now, his hand growing more frantic on his cock. “T‒touch yourself, Charles, like you want to, want to see you come on his dick for me,” he says, and it’s all the permission Charles needs. He jerks himself roughly, tightening even more around Daniel’s cock when he comes. It sets every one of Daniel’s nerve endings on fire and he’s like a man possessed, holding Charles’s hips up as the rest of his body melts, jello-limbed, into the mattress, whining as Daniel grazes his overstimulated prostate.

Lewis is out of the chair now, kneeling by the edge of the bed where Charles’s face is pressed into the duvet. He’s whispering against Charles’s ear, eyes closed, his shoulders shaking as he fists his cock out of Daniel’s line of sight. Watching them—it’s too much. Daniel closes his eyes and lets the deep hot pleasure wash over him. He grips Charles’s hips hard enough to bruise, crying out, his orgasm hitting him like a blow to the back of the head. He falls forward, resting his forehead on Charles’s back as he waits for his breathing to slow. He hears Lewis’s breath go jagged, and then quiet for an excruciating second, then finally followed by a low _Charles, Charles, Charles_ that he isn’t really meant to hear.

He’s exhausted afterward, wants nothing more than to crawl under the covers of the ridiculously fluffy bed, but he thinks better of it. Lewis and Charles keep looking at each other with these huge eyes and while he feels flattered, lucky even, to be included in whatever they have going on, he can take a cue. He perches on the edge of the bed and pulls his clothes back on over his oversensitive skin. Lewis disappears into the cavernous bathroom to start a shower, but not before tossing a towel to Charles. Charles wipes at his face with it, messing up his hair even more than it already was. Finally, he looks up at Daniel, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

“Thank you,” he says, devastatingly honest, and it would be silly if he didn’t manage to pull it off as charming.

“Oh, well, I’m always at your service,” Dan says, standing up and giving an exaggerated bow. Charles bats at him with the towel.

He heads back to his own hotel, running through the night in his head. There’s a clarity that comes with thinking of things as a whole, right? Maybe then he will be able to put a bow on it, whatever it was, and send it away to the spank bank for safekeeping. But he keeps skipping around, getting stuck on recurring images: Charles’s mouth, Lewis’s eyes, and how easy it was to let himself say _always._

**Author's Note:**

> my brain really said fuck you to my thesis work and made me write this instead huh
> 
> ["Metamerism is a perceived matching of colors with different (nonmatching) spectral power distributions... Metamerism occurs because each type of cone responds to the cumulative energy from a broad range of wavelengths, so that different combinations of light across all wavelengths can produce an equivalent receptor response and the same tristimulus values or color sensation." (Wikipedia)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metamerism_\(color\))
> 
> standard disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. keep it away from real life people and things.
> 
> p.s. i'm on [ tumblr ](https://www.redpainterly.tumblr.com>)now


End file.
